Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-37166538-20190208224944
Marella's Story Imagine. You are a lonely kid with a sad at home life. Your mom's mental health isn't the best, and you feel helpless. All you want to do is help her. Maybe someday you'll have an ability that will help her, and that's your only hope. You keep a peppy but nosy attitude at school so that no one try to find out about your at home. You gossip to focus on other people's lives besides your own. You get to know people, but never really feel like you have a place with them. None of them really understand what you are going through. Then, this girl comes. She's weird, a new kid, and she's recently lost a lot and gone through a lot of changes. She shy, nervous, and alone. You talk to her because you talk to people; that's what you do. You befriend her because she knows pain in her own family, and understands it. You find real friends for the first time in a long time. You feel better, happier, more hopeful. Then, all of a sudden, they're gone. They've left together to join a secret organization without you. They may claim the organization can help them, but don't you need help too? You're all alone again, feeling betrayed, and longing for the first time for a friendship. You know what friendship feels like now, and can't help feeling pain in its absence. Spite and loneliness alike lead you to a girl who has often opposed your old friends. She seems to understand. She takes you in and befriends you. You let yourself be friends with her to fill the gaping hole your old friends left inside of you. When your old friends come back, they try to talk to you, but they've hurt you. And for some reason, it seems like you can't be friends with both your new and old friends. You can't ditch your new friend like your old friend ditched you. You won't sink to their level. And anyways, who needs those betraying friends? They must not have cared about you if they left. They apologize, but they don't understand. They think that they did the best thing for you, by leaving you. You feel like they are treating you like an insignificant, immature child. Still, you have those problems at home, and it's important that they are fixed. You need to manifest an ability, and the only people that can help you seem to be the people who are part of the secret organization your friends ditched you for. You approach them, and they agree to help. They help you manifest. You manifest a dangerous, destructive, forbidden ability. How will this help your mom? It will only hurt you. You return to the organization directing your fury at them, and they offer to help again. With no choice, you accept. They do help a small bit, but not enough. Not enough to help your mom, only enough to help you. You end up being roped into this secret organization, working alongside those betraying friends. You help them because the organization has helped you, and because you know that it must be done for the good of the world you live in. Your relationship with your old friends, if still shaky, begins to mend slightly, but everyone seems so distant. Once again, you feel alone. Then, all of a sudden, one of the worst villains, captured but possibly still with valuable information to share, demands to be able train you in exchange for giving the organization what they need. All this time, you feel like a playing piece. You feel used, empty, and lonely. You are a lonely kid with a sad at home life, still. But now, you are a lonely kid with a sad at home life, a forbidden ability, an empty hole where friends used to be, and a lunatic wanting to mentor you. Feeling bad for yourself, I mean, Marella, yet? 'To join the Marella Deserves Better Club, use #MarellaDeservesBetter in your comment below! '